1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gun locks, and more particularly to gun locks which are provided so as to be substantially integral with the firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing concern about the prevalence of handguns and other firearms. One of the objections to firearms relates to the use of these weapons by unauthorized persons. Tragic accidents occur when children happen upon firearms, often in their own homes, and attempt to play with the firearms. The safety mechanisms that are found on firearms are not adequate to prevent injury, and curious children will often move the safety to the "off" position without knowledge of the significance of their actions. Most revolvers do not have a safety. A measure of safety can be obtained by removing the bullets from the weapon, but it is time consuming to load a weapon in an emergency situation and the danger exists that the gun will not be loaded when it is needed immediately.
Another alarming situation is encountered when unauthorized persons wrestle weapons from police officers or private citizens and turn them on the owner or others. The safety is only a slight impediment to firing the weapon, and at best gives the police officer or owner only an instant to retrieve the weapon.
Applicant has previously disclosed locks adapted to be integrally included with firearms and which are able to prevent unauthorized use of the firearm. These locks, as described in the above-referenced co-pending patent applications, contain portions which are adapted to operatively engage a portion of the firing mechanism of the firearm to prevent operation of the firearm. This portion of the lock is moved out of operative engagement with the firing mechanism when the lock is in the "unlocked" position, to permit operation of the firearm. Suitable exemplary lock configurations are described in the above-referenced co-pending patent applications, although many other types of locks are also suitable. Similarly, the manner in which the lock operatively engages the firing mechanism of the firearm can be varied. Applicant has previously disclosed constructions in which a locking bar moves into and out of operative engagement with an existing external safety mechanism of the weapon to alternatively prevent or permit movement of the existing safety to the "unsafe" position. In another embodiment, a pin is moved into and out of an obstructing position with respect to the path of the hammer of the firearm to respectively prevent or permit operation of the firearm.
There exists a continuing need to provide alternative lock configurations for the many firearms which currently are in existence. Particularly, there is a need to facilitate the installation of locks into existing firearms, and to simplify the operation of the lock to reduce manufacturing costs and to insure lock reliability.